


Flamboyant

by MaxIsOnline



Series: The Playlist Drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Child Neglect, M/M, Sci-fi themes, Space AU, its to escape a bad situation, kind of, roman is kind of like han solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: Concept: roman in a han solo esque life, glimpse at this
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: The Playlist Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914430
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Flamboyant

**Author's Note:**

> CW for: bad driving, risky driving, consensual kidnapping, implied bad parenting, implied parental pressure, kids on their own, running from scifi law enforcement, robot logan (?)

Roman put his foot on the pedal and flicked a few of the switches above his head. His grip tightened as he made another sharp turn as the howling of sirens grew louder as the lights of the city blurred as he zipped through nameless streets. Just a few more turns into obscure territory to lose the officers chasing him. See, they didn’t know this area like Roman did, he grew up here, and the officers rarely went around here, they just let the crime happen. Instead they let their foundation become corrupted by money and since then they had become devoted to protecting those who didn’t need it. 

And these officers tended to despise people like Roman. Oh well, Roman was here on a mission, and he was carrying some very special cargo. The heir to a very wealthy politician was in Roman’s backseat and currently trying to hold on for dear life as Roman’s speeder made a few more risky swerves around other vehicles. Roman did a quick check on his guest in the backseat who gave him a very annoyed hiss.

Roman just blew back a kiss and turned back to focus on the road as they started to make it to the edge of town. He still managed to catch the quiet snicker and guessed his backseat guest was blushing. 

The sound of sirens was no more as they managed to exit the city. They successfully lost the officers, who were probably headed back to the inner city to tell their superiors they’d failed in stopping Roman and “rescuing” the young heiress to the Calastair fortune, Janus. Now, it wasn’t that Roman was wanted for the “kidnapping” of Janus, he was wanted for many more reasons such as crimes aimed to hurt the upper class who let him get kidnapped and sold into a slave system. Who let his mother die. So Roman retaliated. He fought back, bit them where he could. He’d escaped from slavery, gone on many adventures, upset many people, and gathered quite a crew he was happy to call family. He would see them soon as he got back to the ship, which was parked in a grotto outside the city.

Roman was a mercenary, and a public menace. He liked it that way. He liked the life he had. No rules, no one telling him what to do (minus L0g-4n, who was forever a thorn in his side and the “Mom” of the crew) and no one but his own morality and sense of adventure to guide him. 

About this supposed kidnapping though, this was actually Roman’s mission. It wasn’t often Roman took mission requests from anyone in the inner city, unless it was supply runs. Now this had been a special case. Needless to say, Roman was surprised to receive a call on a private untrackable line from Janus, the young heir to a massive fortune. Janus had the supposed “perfect life”, turns out, that wasn’t so true. Besides a manipulative father, Janus had set up a “bug” into the system his father created, that was bound to erupt and wreak havoc across the upper class the night of the Calastair Gala. Janus needed an out. An escape, he was willing to pay for Roman and his crew to stage his own kidnapping.

As they worked out the plan over the next few weeks discussing how to get Janus in and out of there, two of the crew members started to feel very strangely. Roman has a boyfriend, his name is Patton Argali, but Roman didn’t mind having another, and apparently neither did Patton. And when they asked Janus about it the feelings appeared to be mutual, so here Roman was speeding down a highway with his newest boyfriend in the backseat, taking him away from a stuffy life and into a more free and adventurous one, where Janus wouldn’t be forced to hide the alien markings that covered half his face showing his true heritage. 

The night had arrived sooner than they all expected, Roman had played his part as a young suave investor, being the best actor of the group, and snuck in with an invitation Janus had sent him via their transmission line. The group then took their ship and travelled to the city Ilvatrii, where Janus lived in the city’s innermost circle. Roman attended the gala, staged a kidnapping when he got alone with Janus, and the two snuck out, Janus in fake binds so it seemed Janus was kidnapped rather than running away. The plan had gone successfully until someone saw Janus and Roman sneaking into the garage to get into Roman’s speeder and someone alerted the guards. 

Roman made another hard right turn as they made it to the grotto the ship was in, Roman beeped a coded message on the speeder so the crew knew it was him. The dock opened and Roman eased his speeder into the ship as the dock closed. There he was met face to face with an ecstatic Patton, and a seemingly annoyed Virgil and Logan. Roman hopped out of his speeder glad to be back in the ship, it was nice to take the speeder out every once and a while though. After Roman took a second to dust himself off, he held out his hand to help Janus out of the speeder. Janus raised an eyebrow at him and held up his still cuffed hands. 

“Ah, my bad my love. I forgot about the restraints, but they did help sell the illusion you were being kidnapped.” Roman admitted sheepishly and leaned over to begin undoing the cuffs. 

“Whatever,” Janus said with a smirk and an eye roll as the cuffs dropped to the ground and rolled his wrists, “Thanks for getting me out of there. I’m only sad I didn’t get to see my old man’s face when he realizes what I did”. Janus took Roman’s hand and climbed over the edge of the speeder and jumped down. Roman took the time to kiss his new boyfriend on the cheek whilst Patton let out a quiet aww in the background and Janus and Roman stared into each other’s eyes. 

Eventually the moment was broken up by Virgil who let out a not so quiet cough. “Ok but excuse me, what the FUCK, Roman? What took you so long?” 

Roman flushed and turned to look at Virgil, “Ah, yes about that, um you see, we were caught earlier than expected.” 

Virgil scoffed, “I’m not surprised, but _please_ stop making a habit out of this! I can’t fix whatever you break when you get reckless!” Virgil leaned down to examine the ship and did a double take. “There’s barely a scratch, you said they caught you on the way out and you were chased through the city, what the hell happened?!” 

Roman opened his mouth to begin a dramatic retelling of his chase through the city and got cut off my Janus, “His driving was _alarmingly awful._ Please tell me you do not let him drive this ship? I nearly fell out of the speeder four damn times! Love, I’m glad we escaped and I’m no driver but I’m fairly sure half those sharp turns were _entirely_ unnecessary.” Patton cooed at this and ran to envelop Janus in a hug.

Virgil stood up to look at Roman with narrowed eyes and furrowed eyebrows. “Roman. What did we say about reckless driving?”

Roman returned Virgil’s expression of discontent by striking a dramatic pose, glint in his eye growing, “What can I say? I’m a flamboyant guy, that just happens to shine through in my driving!”

Now it was Logan’s turn to scoff, the blue lights in his optic sensors imitating an eye roll, “You say flamboyant, we say reckless. However you are the only one here who is capable of driving and such we are forced to endure such a hazard.” 

Patton turned to pout at Logan, his lower lip sticking out, “Kiddo! Don’t be mean! Roman’s trying his best! Plus he’s gotten us out of many situations before!”

“Many of which include me screaming ‘We’re all gonna Fucking die!!!’ as I grip onto the nearest object for my safety”, Virgil said whilst turning to head towards the cockpit, “Whatever, how about you say we blow this city, dweebs?” 

Roman smirked and threw an arm around Janus and Patton and headed towards the cockpit. As they walked through the ship, Patton gave Janus an impromptu tour pointing out the different rooms. Eventually they all made it to the cockpit and took their respective seats. Roman settled into the pilots seat, reaching to set in the coordinate sequence and grab the gearshift. As he heard the engines roar to life, Roman felt two hands on his arms and looked to see both Patton and Janus holding onto him. Roman hit lift off ready to speed into the sky and escape to start the rest of forever with his two lovely boyfriends, the crew he called family, and the ship he called home.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome the playlist drabbles. this is kind of a way for me to work on my need for perfectionism and step out of my comfort zone when it comes to writing, also to stop worrying about word count and work on characterization. This is a challenge I decided to take up myself. There are some small connected stories throughout the playlists so I hope you enjoy those. There will be approximately 100 drabbles b/c I'm leaving out remus's playlist. Why? I'm a minor. I refuse to write a one shot for "no reason boner" as well as other songs on his playlist. (also the fact i'm not really 100% comfortable with remus as a character). Anyways hope you keep reading along and enjoy the project, the weirdness and whatever else comes up. I would also like to take the time to point out that the summaries are going to my original concepts as well as all my planning. Yes this came out of one sentence. 
> 
> Also as per the rules of the playlist drabbles, I'm only allowed to read over these and edit them twice and if I see a mistake after, I'm not allowed to fix it. So if you see a typo, just keep reading, ignore it, look away, you do not see it.


End file.
